


Wash Me [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Background Polymachina, Canon-Typical Violence, Critical Role Ladies Week, F/F, Femslash February, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Wash Me" by sabinelagrande."Pike has a close call, and Vex and Keyleth do their best to make it better."





	Wash Me [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wash Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568475) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



Length: 15:57  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/wash%20me.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Critical Role Ladies Week! Thanks to sabinelagrande for having blanket permission! I hope you feel better soon! Also used to fill my "group sex" and "higher vocal range" squares for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
